


Ashes to Ashes

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Flora tries to cope with her emotions after Corrin and Jakob's wedding day. [Ficlet/one-shot] [Angst]





	Ashes to Ashes

Flora’s eyes burned with sadness as the wedding ended.

She put on a fake smile as the happy couple descended the altar arm-in-arm and walked past her toward the cathedral entrance. As everyone else rallied behind the newlyweds happily, she moved like a mannequin on strings to accompany her lady and her new husband. After all, it was her job to help see the two safely to their quarters.

She followed the couple at the greatest distance she could. She tried to ignore their kissed and scandalous whispers.

The maid escorted them to their room and prayed it would be the last time she saw them that day. Such was not the case.

Later in the evening, she caught the two walking the corridors toward the castle’s library. Unable to avoid a confrontation, she lifted her head high and walked down the hall. She greeted the duo with a slight bow.

“Ah, Lady Corrin…and Jakob,” she stammered, struggling past the lump in her throat. “I see you’re both out. Do you need anything of me?”

Corrin’s face lit up at the sight of her friend after such a long day.

“Oh, Flora!" she exclaimed gleefully. The woman looked legitimately thrilled to see her. For once, it made Flora nauseous to see such a bright smile on her liege's face. "I didn’t get a chance to talk to you after the wedding. No, I think we’re fine. We were just going to the library to read.”

“I see,” she said, not believing them for a moment. She could clearly see their clasped hands and soft blushes. She asked more softly, “Shall I prepare a fire for you two? It can get quite cold in the evening.”

“There's no need,” Jakob replied with a dashing smile. “I’ll handle it, but thank you for asking, Flora.”

As the couple turned away, Corrin snuck another look at her Flora over her shoulder. As she intertwined her hand with Jakob’s, Corrin winked back at her and said, “He’s _wonderful_ at starting fires.”

Each word one sizzled like an iron rod against Flora's heart, scorching and burning her to the point of helpless stillness.

To Corrin, it was just a flirtatious remark about her husband to a good friend. To Flora, it felt like a knife in the back. 

“Of course, milady,” she fought to say.

By the time the words escaped her lips, the two were already through the doorway. The sound of their laughter and flirtatious murmurs muted her soft-spoken declaration. When the couple was out of sight, only then did she sink to the ground and succumb to the angry blaze she felt inside her chest.

Flora despised how she felt. Two of her only childhood companions were together, in spite of everything. They were two wicks burning brightly in a blaze of love amidst the darkness of war. She should have felt joy for the happy couple.

Yet, she knew that fire did not burn without consequence.

Ashes were a fatality of fire's passion. The hotter the blaze, the more ash there was to sweep up and dust away. Ash hid in dark corners and between cracks in furniture. It was pale, lifeless and reeked of cinders. Its only use was to serve as a reminder of a brighter past.

If her heart had merely been broken, perhaps she could have put the pieces back together with time and diligence. Even if her core was bruised and beaten, it was still possible to mend the injuries and move on with time.

Ashes were unsalvagable. 

As soon as the door to the library clicked shut, her heart was scorched beyond repair, leaving only ash behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about our favorite blue-haired maid. Poor Flora. She deserves more attention and characterization beyond the tragedy of her character. I'll have to write something happy for her someday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Thank you guys so much for reading and making it through all the way to the end!


End file.
